


if i could turn back time

by hibigfan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: “if you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be?”
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	if i could turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at writing something really short. hope you enjoy <3

“if you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be?”

“hm?” she started, eyeing the other girl across from her.

they’re friends again. it took years to get to this point, but they’re in a good place. somewhere they haven’t been since they were seniors in high school, completely inseparable, and getting ready to go to college—different ones, which could’ve been the start of the start of it all.

her eyes are drawn to the older girl’s hand, as she lifted the cup filled an entirely too sweet concoction the barista mixed up for her, and to the expensive engagement ring on her finger.

“anything?”

“that’s what i said isn’t it?”

it’s the last question for the day, hyejoo knows she has to return to work since her lunch break was just about over (she also knows the conversation will be over regardless, because of what she was about to say next).

she downs the rest of her coffee—a plain soy latte—and looks into the other girl’s eyes. “i’d stop myself from pretending i didn’t love you.”

hyejoo gave chaewon’s left hand a soft squeeze and left the cafe without another word.


End file.
